One of Our Own
by WithDemonWings
Summary: The gang races to save a missing Garcia. Set around season 1/2.


_Disclaimer: I don't anything that may seem even remotely familiar… _

**One of Our Own**

Derek stormed into the conference room. 'Where is she?' he breezed through leaving both JJ and Reid confused following after him.

'Where's who?' Hotch asked running into them in the hall.

'Garcia.' She's not answering her phone. He stopped in the doorway to Garcia's office. 'Penelope?' he asked even though the office was clearly empty. 'Where is she?' he rounded on the three behind him.

Reid shrugged, JJ pushed past Derek to get into the office and Hotch just looked confused. 'Who are we looking for?' Gideon asked coming up behind the group.

'Penelope.' Reid supplied moving to the side.

'Oh no.' JJ said from the office. She stood and was holding something in her hands. It was a piece of paper. 'X Jamie.' She read off the paper. She held it for the team to read, the writing was scrawled like the author was in a hurry.

'No, no, no.' Derek grabbed the paper from JJ and crumbled it. 'I need the security tape from this hallway.' He shouted to whoever would listen to him.

'Morgan.' Hotchner started. JJ and Reid headed to the security center in the building, JJ pulling out her cell phone to call ahead. Derek started off in another direction. 'Derek stop.' He grabbed his arm. 'What are you going to do?' he asked. There wasn't anything that could be done not yet anyway.

'Hotch we have to find her.' Derek pleaded with Hotchner.

'I know and we will.' Hotchner replied. 'but first we need to figure out what happened and why we didn't see anything.' Hotch had a point. The only thing they knew was that Penelope Garcia was missing.

They headed to the conference room were as soon as they settled, Derek was the only one that didn't sit he paced, the phone rang. Gideon put it on speaker phone. It was Reid and JJ they were watching the video feed backwards starting with the time that they discovered that Garcia was missing.

'There!' Reid said pointing to the screen that only he, JJ and the security guard in the room with them could see. 'Penelope left just over an half an hour ago with a guy in a black hoodie.'

'She doesn't look too thrilled to be leaving with him.' JJ said. 'Look Reid right there. The guy spit right after she punched him.'

'You should still find the puddle just inside the door. It's darker than it should be so my guess is he was splitting blood.' Reid said.

'That a girl.' Hotch mumbled, the team was impressed, though it was no real surprise that Garcia had been able to give them something to start with.

Reid and JJ joined the others in the conference room. 'So where do we start?' Emily asked, she really just wanted to make sure that they were all on the same page.

'JJ, see if you can find anyone named Jamie in any of Garcia's contact lists.' Hotchner said. 'Reid go through any yearbooks find anyone with the name James or Jamie that might pop up from her past. Emily drop off a sample of the spit and go talk to anyone you can find, see if anyone saw anything. Morgan go through all the case files see if you find any suspects with that name.'

'Hotch, there's gotta…' Derek started.

'We all want to find her Derek,' Hotchner interrupted. 'I'm going to her apartment to see if there's anything there that might help us.' He turned to Gideon. 'Jason?' he half asked half implied something.

'I'll call her mother; see what she might be able to give us.' Gideon nodded and headed to his office.

About two hours later they reconvened in the conference room.

'Tell me someone found something out.' Hotchner asked sitting in one of the chairs.

'I found 2 Jamies and 3 James in her contact lists, only two of them had been blocked. One is a Jamie Winchester and the other is a James McEnroe.' JJ supplied dropping two pictures onto the table.

'There was James Adams, James Knight, Jamie Right, Jamie Samuels, James Smith, and one James McEnroe that went to any academic building with Garcia.' Reid replied adding his findings on to the table with JJ's.

'Any Jamie or James that was in the case file was too young or dead.' Derek replied, unable to hide is dislike of not knowing where Garcia was.

'The spit is being tested as we speak. However no one saw or heard anything weird.' Emily replied less than impressed at the lack of attention some people pay.

'I couldn't find anything at her apartment. At least nothing that would help.' Aaron said looking through the files that were scattered on the table.

'A few years ago Penelope was briefly involved with James McEnroe. According to her mother he was a sweetheart until he took a swing at Penelope and she left him. He began to stalk her and they had to get a restraining order on him. One day he caused an accident, he crashed his car into Penelope's. She and her mother were badly shaken and had a few scratches but he was worse for were. He was hospitalized and then tried for attempted manslaughter. He was convicted and sent to the Gotham Sanitarium. Mrs. Garcia got a phone call about three hours ago. James McEnroe escaped, and he was looking for Penelope.' Gideon said. The entire team stared at him dumbfounded. 'I already put out an APB for James McEnroe.'

'Derek, Reid go look for them anywhere. He may be trying to win over Garcia's heart again.' Hotchner said already getting up. 'Emily go with Gideon.'

'Where?' she had a feeling she knew already but wanted it confirmed.

'To meet Mr. and Mrs. Garcia,' Gideon replied.

'JJ you're with me.' Hotchner said as they all headed out together. 'Everyone stay together.' He didn't want to run the risk that this wasn't about Garcia and he didn't want another one of his team members to go missing.

'Where are we going Hotch?' JJ asked following Hotchner out of the building.

'To visit James McEnroe's parents.' He replied.

'You're gonna be in so much trouble when they find you.' Garcia said as Jamie tied her to the bed posts. 'Ow, do they have to be so tight?' she winced when he tightened the rope around her wrists.

'You're still beautiful Penny.' He said sitting across from her.

'Thanks, you're sweet but that doesn't excuse you from your restraining order.' She replied venom in her words.

'You really think those FBI friends of yours care about you?' he asked 'They didn't even notice you leave. They probably still haven't noticed.'

'They know, it gets much to quiet when I'm not around.' She replied full of confidence.

'They don't care!' he growled. 'Not the way I care Pen. I've always cared.' He let some of the anger melt out of his voice. 'We were meant to be together forever.'

'Oh no. Why do I always get the sociopaths?' she mumbled more to herself and a little louder then she wanted. He slapped her hard suddenly.

'You should watch what you say, Penny. You could offend someone.' He sneered, then after a second he saw the blood on her lip. 'Oh god Penny, I didn't mean…' he started as he tried to wipe the blood from her lip. She pulled her head away from him.

'Yeah that's what you said the last time.' She muttered making sure he heard her.

'Think about me what you will, I love you and I know you love me.'

'Right because nothing says "I love you" quite like a restraining order.' The sarcasm thick in her voice. He went to hit her again, but stopped himself.

'Nice try, but not again Penny.' He said as he began to undress. Garcia felt a little relieved, the longer it took for him to find her cell phone the better chance the team had a way of finding her. She just hopped someone had realized that her phone wasn't with her purse and had thought to trace it.

'Shit!' both Reid and Derek said at the same time. 'Get your phone, get a trace on Garcia's cell phone.' Derek ordered but Reid already had his cell phone out and was doing just that.

'Okay thank you.' Reid hung up dialed a number but didn't push send. 'She's in the warehouse district, one of the ones that has been converted to apartments and storage areas. They couldn't pinpoint the exact location but they said it was near water.'

'Call the others.' Morgan said as pulled the SUV into a very illegal u-turn in the middle of the street. Several other drivers honked at them, one gave him the finger. He ignored them all.

'Nice driving,' Reid complimented as he waited for Hotchner to answer his phone. 'We think we've found her. In a converted warehouse by the lake. We're on our way now.' And he hung up. Reid was about to phone Gideon when his phone rang.

'Dr. Reid?' it was the female voice that he'd talked to about tracing Garcia's cell phone.

'Yes.' He sounded both immensely confused and worried. Derek cast him a look that told him he better tell him whatever he was about to be told.

'I thought you might want to know that Penelope Garcia's signal just went dead. It hadn't moved but either her phones been turned off or damaged.' She said not liking having to deliver this message.

'Thank you.' Reid replied closing his eyes and resting his head against the headrest.

'What? Reid what is it?' Derek did not like where this could go.

'I hope your friend is okay.' The voice on the other end said to Reid before she hung up.

'Me too.' He replied to the dial tone.

'Reid!' Derek's patients was waning and his worry was only mounting.

Without looking at Derek he said. 'Garcia's cell went dead.'

'Damn.' Derek muttered as he stepped on the gas and swerved around a black Chevy Impala with Kansas plates who honked loudly.

Reid called Gideon and filled him in. Gideon was still with Garcia's parents, he said he would stay with them until their daughter was found. Reid's next phone call was for back up. Minutes later they pulled into the warehouse district. There was only one that was by the lake. The backup hadn't arrived yet.

'Morgan we should wait for them,' Reid said getting out of the SUV with Derek.

'If we do it could be too late.' He replied and headed it to the building, gun drawn.

'A cell phone?' James shook his head. He pulled out of her bra strap and dropping it to the ground stomped on it, effectively putting it out of service. 'I thought you were smarter than that Penny.' He sounded vaguely disappointed. He held the blade to her throat. She'd always thought of herself as a strong woman but actually being helpless wasn't good. She stayed quite. He had broken her hand when she'd made a comment about his manhood or lack thereof, and she didn't want to know what else he was capable of. That was a lie, she knew what he was capable of, she just didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of it. She hoped that someone would come bursting through the door.

'Morgan, think about this, he could kill her. We need a plan.' Reid was trying to persuade Derek from going in there without back up. He knew it was useless, which is why he had his gun drawn.

'I have a plan. We go in find them shoot the bastard and get out.' Derek replied in a whisper as he entered the building.

'I hope this works.' Reid mumbled as he followed Morgan up the steps.

As Derek and Reid made their way to Jamie and Penelope, Gideon was bringing the Garcia's to the warehouse and Aaron was bringing the McEnroe's. JJ and Emily hoped that one set of parents didn't take out the other set.

'FBI, freeze!' Derek shouted as he kicked open the one door that stood between them and the lovely couple. 'Put the knife down.' Derek wanted to kick the holy crap out of McEnroe but held onto his rage.

'No!' James, who was on top of a barely clothed Garcia, spun around and pulled a gun from under the pillows, firing at Reid and Morgan, 'She's mine, and mine alone.' Morgan and Reid ducked for cover as he emptied his gun in their direction. 'If we can't be together in life then it will have to be in death.' He held the knife to Garcia's throat and began to pull it across.

'No!' Derek came out of hiding he seemed to forget that he was holding a gun. Gunfire rang out from across the room. McEnroe collapsed onto a heap onto Garcia.

'Get him off! Get him off!' Garcia seemed to have found her voice. Derek pushed McEnroe off of Garcia both Reid and Derek helped to untie the bonds that held Garcia to the bed. When she was free she held on tightly to Derek, she didn't seem to want to let him go. She had begun to sob into him.

'It's okay, doll, I gotcha. I gotcha.' He picked her up and Reid covered her with a blanket that didn't have McEnroe's blood on it. Reid led them out of the building and saw the SWAT team covering the door, he held up his hands.

'It's okay, we're FBI!' he shouted announcing them.

'Reid.' It was Gideon. 'it's okay, they're with us.' He shouted to someone that Reid couldn't see.

'Stand down, send in the medics.' The shadowy voice commanded. Suddenly there were paramedics and cops rushing toward them. Derek carried Garcia to the ambulance. The team watched none could tell if it was Derek who refused to let go or Garcia. Reid guessed it was mutual.

'He's upstairs, third door on the left.' Reid told the SWAT guys that ran by him.

While the medics treated Garcia, Hotch showed up with McEnroe's parents. They rushed to the Garcia's apologizing profusely for what their son had done. The Garcia's surprised everyone by welcoming the McEnroe's with open arms.

The team surrounded Reid and started bombarding him with questions. It was JJ that noticed he was holding his arm.

'Are you okay Spence?' she asked gently pulling his hand away from his arm.

'Yeah I think so. Why?' he asked looking from Hotchner, whom he'd been talking to, to JJ.

'Because you're bleeding genius. You were shot.' She said examining his wound. It wasn't severe but it would require stitches. 'Come on, I'll drive you since the bus just left.' Reid nodded, and followed her to the SUV that he and Morgan had arrived in. Gideon drove the parents to the hospital while Hotchner drove with Emily.

Later after Penelope and Reid had been patched up everyone sat in Garcia's small room, it was a little overcrowded but no one seemed to mind. The McEnroe's had come and gone apologizing but not making any excuses for their son. They were glad that she was okay and had left it at that. She had said she was sorry that their son had died. They had said they were glad. Know he was out of his misery and he could be free to be the man he should have been. Garcia's parents had gone home at their daughter's insistence. They'd finally left after extracting a promise from her that she would phone them in the morning. That left Emily, Reid, JJ, Hotchner, Gideon and Morgan in Garcia's room. Hotchner was the first to leave.

'I should go, Haley will be worried.' He said giving Garcia a hug. 'I better not see you anywhere near the office for at least a week. '

'You're the boss.' She replied saluting him.

'I should get going to, it's getting let and I need to sleep.' Emily covered up a yawn as she stood.

'Come on I'll give you a lift.' Aaron offered, as he headed for the door.

Emily gave Garcia a hug, 'I'm glad you're okay sweetie.'

'Me too,' Garcia replied as she and Hotchner left.

Reid looked like he was about to pass out, 'Come on Spence, I'll give you a ride home.' JJ offered taking his arm so he would have something to lean on as he walked.

'Call me later,' JJ said to Garcia before she started out the door with Reid.

'Wait,' Garcia stopped them. 'Come here Reid.' She commanded. He went to side obediently. She pulled him into a hug that came close but didn't have quite the same intensity as when she'd gotten hold of Morgan. She gently kissed his cheek causing him to blush. 'Thank you, I owe you my life.' She meant it. If he hadn't of done what he had she was sure she would be dead right now.

'Anytime,' he managed an embarrassed smile. 'Just please try not to get kidnapped again. Ever. Because next time someone else is going to have to take a bullet for you.'

'It barely grazed you.' JJ said goading him on.

'Not true, it grazed the bone.' He said. The bullet had in fact done more than graze Reid's arm. It had gone through the shoulder somehow missing the bone but only just. 'And I got stitches.' He said pointing to the injury.

'You need to be on painkillers more often Reid. They make you more normal.' Morgan finally spoke. Garcia and JJ had to laugh, Reid just gave Derek an evil stare.

'Come on Hero let's get you home.' JJ said taking Reid's arm again. 'Have a good vacation, guys.' JJ was going to make sure that Reid, Garcia and Morgan got the time off they deserved. JJ walked Reid out of the hospital and he fell asleep in the car on the drive home.

Morgan and Garcia were finally alone. He moved closer to her bed and took her hand, he kissed it softly. 'Derek?' Garcia didn't know what to say, his gesture had thrown her off.

'I'm sorry Penny.' He said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

'For what sweet cheeks?' Garcia was confused, everything for her had become a haze. She only remembered bits and pieces, like the big knife and the gunfire.

'For almost having to lose you to realize how much I care about you.'


End file.
